Valley of Sound
by Midnight Rain
Summary: I love the look in your trespassed eyes... Just a regular day on the Bebop. Jet and Spike are working on a project as Faye decides to join them. She notices something strange about spike. Wonder what it is... In the valley of sound.


Note: Well, this song may or may not be good. I wrote it while the song was downloading. So, I didn't hear the music till after I was done. Please read and review. I would greatly appreciate it. 

                                                            **_Valley of sound_**

****

****

****

_Move me_

_Don't try_

_Let the music _

_Reach me tonight_

**Faye sung softly to the music that floated down the hall from an unknown source. Shapes and colors danced on her closed eyelids as if moving to the slow beat of the music. **

**She sat up, walking down the hall to the hanger where Jet and Spike were both working on their own little projects. The radio in the corner was set on no specific station. **

**Spike faintly glanced up as she walked into the room. "Hey, guys, what you doing?" **

**"And the ghost joins the living," Jet smiled at her. **

**"I haven't been in my room that long," Faye retorted. **

**"Sure, you haven't. You've been in there ever since we left Mars only coming out for food and bathroom." **

**Faye noticed that during her and Jet's conversation Spike was usually quite. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes as she lowered herself in front of Jet. They had been getting along a lot better ever since she had stopped nagging him. **

_Push me over_

_Into something new_

_I've been riding on the bus all day_

_Just to listen to you_

**"Well," Jet began. "We will be landing pretty soon. Bounty on that Satellite Boham." **

**"Oh, really."**** Faye nodded. "Hm, I thought that was a generally clean place." **

**"It is," Jet nodded. **

**Spike was beginning to worry her. He hadn't said a word since she had come out here. He just continued to work away at the engine as she and Jet babbled on. The music floating in the background mixed with the faint whirl of the fan. **

**"Spike seems rather quite," Faye whispered to Jet.**

**"Yea, I noticed. He's been like that all day. I think he had a bad dream or something." **

**Faye nearly laughed. A _bad _dream?? Spike was what, thirty something. Bad dreams shouldn't get to him this much. "You think that's what's wrong with him? A bad dream? Jet you've known him longer than I have and I seriously doubt that's it." **

**Jet shrugged, "I was just guessing." **

_I love, I love, I love, I love the look _

_In your trespassed eyes_

_I love, I love, I love, I love the way_

_You can make me cry_

**Spike was staring at the engine as he screwed the screw into place and yet he really wasn't looking at it at all. It was as if he was looking through it or beyond it. As if it wasn't there. He had had a dream last night, like Jet had guessed and it was not a pleasant one. It reminded him of what he had lost. It reminded him of what he pursued. **

**He had had a very vivid dream of Julia and how they had been so happy together. What had called on these images was still unknown to him. Yet, they had haunted him all today. **

**He glimpsed up and caught Faye's eyes. **

**Faye stared into his eyes and seemingly into his soul. So torn and pain-filled. She sighed. He needed to move on… to accept… she was gone. There was even the likelihood that she was dead. Of course, Faye would never say that to Spike's face unless wishing for a severe verbal thrashing. He was obviously still completely in love with her. **

**It was a look that made Faye want to cry, she admitted to herself. It showed her that he was loyal till hell rained down on earth. That she would never be able to just wrap her arms around him and kiss his lips. For that moment, she wished with all that she was to just be able to have been Julia. **

_Sink me into that stirred-up sea_

_Something I can drown in_

_Only you can do this to me_

**Faye smiled at him and he forced a small smile and then focused his eyes back on his project. He figured that he really should forget her. After all, he had no word from her in over three years. He sighed, rising to his feet. He could find someone else. After all, there was many a fish in the sea. He should be furious at her anyway! She left him! She didn't even say good-bye! Yet, he knew he couldn't. **

**Faye watched him as he wiped his greasy hands on a towel and headed for the kitchen. It was about lunch time after all. Faye stood and followed him. She placed her hand on his as he began to pick up the knife. "I think I'll make lunch today. I mean, you both have been working and I've been lounging around. I think I can make a few sandwiches." **

**Spike looked shocked, "I'm surprised! Faye! Cooking!" **

**He tried to hide it with humor, Faye shook her head. **

_I love, I love, I love, I love the look_

_In your trespassed eyes_

_I love, I love, I love, I love the way_

_You make me cry_

**Though, it was kind of bad to admit it. Spike looked handsome with the sad, lost look on his face. It reminded Faye of a boy she had once seen on the street who had  thought he had lost his mother, when really she was just on the other side of the food cart. **

**Spike leaned against the kitchen counter as Faye cut up the meat. "I had a bad dream, Faye." **

**She glanced over at him. "What was it about?" **

**"It was about Julia." **

**"Ah, I see." The angel! Faye's mind spat. How perfect and wonderful! **

**"I miss her and I don't… I feel lost and well, … kind of stupid." **

**Faye sighed, "Stupid?" **

**"For holding on this long," Spike cleared. **

**"It's a strong love," Faye mumbled as she placed the knife in the sink. She didn't know why she was comforting him when she wanted him to herself. I guess when you really like someone you just want their happiness and try to attain that for them with out really noticing that's what you're chasing.**

**Spike nodded as he took his sandwich and headed for the living room, "I guess so.' **

_Fill me up_

_And drop me down, yeah_

_Now I'm alive in the valley of sound_

_In the valley of sound_

**"Jet, I have your sandwich in the living room! Come on!" Faye called into the hanger. **

**Not long after Faye and Spike had sat down, Jet tracked in. "What kind of sandwiches." **

**"Ham," Faye answered. **

**"We had ham?" Jet asked as he bit into the sandwich.**

**"Guess so," Faye looked at Spike. **

**"Big shot on?"**

**Spike reached to turn on the T.V and setting it on the station. Punch and Judy were their normal hyper selves as they listed off the bounties. **

_In the valley of sound, yeah_

_In the valley of sound_

**When Jet finished his sandwich and Big shot was over, he stood. "Well, I'm heading back to work." **

**Faye stayed put as did spike. She sung the music from earlier over and over in her head as she debated her next actions. Finally she settled on the ones she figured were more insane than the others. **

**She rose from her seat. **

_I love, I love, I love, I love the look_

_In your trespassed eyes_

_I love, I love, I love, I love the way_

_You can make me cry_

**She sat silently next to Spike, turning his head to face her. She stared into his eyes that seemed to be questioning what she was doing. Confused by her actions, Spike began to speak. She silenced him by placing her finger over his lips. His eyes grew wide. **

**"Listen," was all she said. She closed her eyes as the song she had just been singing floated through the living room. **

_Yeah, yeah, in the valley of sound_

_Hmm, the valley of sound, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Valley, valley, you can_

**"I think it's a beautiful song," Faye leaned over whispering in his ear. "I think you will do fine. Choose what you think is right." She said referring to his 'Julia' issue. Faye pulled back and as she did so, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. **

**She then stood like nothing had happened. She sauntered out of the room, her hips swaying to the music as she sung it softly under her breath…**

_The valley of sound_

_Yeah…_

Note: now, after all that. I would like to say that my best friend (eternity's angel of mercy) and I decided to do the same song. Now as to if hers turned out like mine… I have no clue because as of this moment I know nothing about it. I have not read it. It wasn't really a contest per say, just a thing we did together. Lol… if you liked it…please REVIEW!!! I would love to hear feed back!! AND… also, check out Eternity's angel of mercy's story…~~~!!!!

:P  Also, have a good day!!! 

COOKIES TO EVERYONE!!! 


End file.
